El Cazador de la Avatar
by Deltahalo241
Summary: During the fight with Azula a strange anomaly sends the Gaang to Mexico where upon they meet a bountry hunter on a mission
1. Chapter 1

El Cazador de la Avatar

Aang didn't know what to think, in the blink of an eye his entire world had been thrown upside down. Everything had started out as normal, he had been battling Azula with his friends and had entered the Avatar state, in which he had control over the four elements as well as the guidance of all the previous avatars. Then something had gone wrong, he didn't know what exactly but at some point in the avatar state objects started to get sucked towards him and vanish, almost like a vortex; soon the vortex's influence spread and started to suck in his friends and then finally he had been pulled into the vortex himself. Only to awaken in this strange land.

Aang sat up groggily, his head still hurt and he felt like the world was spinning around him, through his tunnelled vision he could see a desert sprawling around him, although unlike the great desert that surrounded the library; this one was only full of hard rock and a red dust.

"Katara...Sokka...Toph..Anyone?" called Aang as his voice returned to him

"Hey twinkle toes over here" came the for once relieving sound of Tophs usual jests.

Aang got to feet and wandered over to where he heard the voice, passing debris Aang wandered over to a rock where he found the rest of his friends sheltering.

"So is there a reason you left me out under the sun?" quizzed Aang once he sat with his friends.

"Yeah twinkle toes, you looked a little pale so I thought you should try to get a tan" responded Toph.

Aang looked around all his friends were here and he was glad that they hadn't been separated by whatever happened during the battle.

"Do we still have our bending?" asked Aang a little worried that they had lost it after being dumped here.

"yeah don't worry we still have our bending, in fact I'm the person who made this rock" said Toph patting the boulder they were sheltering under as if it were some kind of child "though the ground feels strange..." trailed off Toph as she went into thought.

"Of course it does, we just got picked up and moved by whatever the hell Aang did to god knows where, of course the grounds gonna feel weird, no offence Aang" responded Sokka as he quickly apologised to Aang for his comment.

Suddenly Tophs head darted upwards "somethings headed our way!" she said urgently as she kept everyone ducked down.

"Do you know what it is?" questioned Aang worried that the Fire Nation may have found them already.

"No" responded Toph "but it's large, made of metal and there could be several of them" this got every ones attention as the Fire Nation were the only army to use metal in any large scale, preparing for an ambush by what they could only think were Fire Nation tanks the group started planning.

Nadie was having fun, she was heading down the motorway with her makeshift convoy consisting of Herself and Ellis, Ricardo and Lirio and Blue Eyes and her friends, if you could call them that. They were heading south towards Winay Marka when Nadie had noticed some ruins off of the road and before anyone could argue drove towards them.

The convoy of vehicles had just reached the ruins and now everyone was just getting out.

"Wow, look at those ruins" said Nadie "I wonder if a battle was fought here!" she spoke with enthusiasm "hey Ellis could you get my poncho for me?" Nadie asked the girl next to her.

"Yes sir" was the simply reply given before Ellis started heading back towards the truck.

Aang was relieved, the group didn't seem to know that they were there which would make ambushing them even easier, what was also great was the fact that the group had gotten out of their vehicles which they had identified as not being tanks, but still being armoured; it seemed the fire nation had developed a vehicle that could travel much faster then a tank which would be perfect for scouting convoys, Aang theorised that this was one such group that they ran into.

"Nadie we should get moving soon, who knows how far behind L.A is right now" spoke a gruff man.

"Ah calm down Ricardo" spoke Nadie "even if he finds us, were bounty hunters and not just any bounty hunters but damn good ones!"

This comment sent Aangs heart racing, they weren't a scouting group they were probably bounty hunters hired by the fire nation to track him down much like combustion man, and now he was hiding just feet away from a large group of them.

"Even still, L.A is good, he's killed a lot of people and he won't hesitate to kill us" spoke up a woman within the group.

"Yeah" spoke Nadie once more "and we have two bounty hunters, me and Ricardo, you and your group who if I'm not mistaken Blue Eyes are quite good at marksmen ship and then we have Ellis!"

Aang was even more worried, two bounty hunters, marksmen who were likely adept with a bow and this person called Ellis who Aang could only theorise was a bender.

Aang decided that they couldn't wait any longer in case the enemy prepared themselves during the time they waited, he already knew that the group of fire nation were being pursued by someone and that would make them more on edge; Aang motioned to his friends and on the count of three they leapt out from behind the rock to face their adversaries.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys i'm back with another chapter, this is my first battle scene so please tell me what I did right and wrong and how I could improve**

* * *

**PART 2**

Nadie was still looking around the clearing glancing from rubble to debris and overall just taking in the sights.

"So why did you have us stop here?" questioned a disgruntled Ricardo.

"It looked interesting" responded Nadie bluntly.

Just then Ellis returned with Nadies poncho in one hand and her holster in the other.

"Thanks Ellis" spoke Nadie "but I only asked for my poncho you know"

"I know" responded the girl "but it helps to be ready right"

Nadie gave Ellis a warm smile after hearing this comment and turned back to surroundings to look around once more.

"You can sense it too cant you" spoke Ricardo from just behind Nadie "something's not right out there"

"Yeah" responded Nadie "it almost feels like were being watched, I wonder if L.A caught up to us"

"I doubt it" Ricardo answered "he's fast but not even he could catch up at this point, we had a three day head start at least"

"That's it" spoke Nadie with conviction.

"What do you mean?" asked Ricardo.

"I was wondering what was wrong here and I just figured it out" continued Nadie "this place is too clean, if this is ancient rubble then why isn't it faded more, you can see all the patterns are still there, and this doesn't look like the ruins left behind by Aztecs or other native Americans, this looks more Chinese in origin"

"So that means that all of this is a..."

"AMBUSH" came the sudden shouts from a few meters away; the pair turned their heads and saw a group of what looked like kids jump up from behind some rocks and launch all manner of what appeared to be elemental attacks at the group. Nadie quickly pulled on her poncho and holster before drawing her handgun and racing towards the battleground.

Ellis was sitting inside one of the trucks as she watched the carnage unfold, she quietly reached down into the back of the truck and grabbed a spare handgun from the box of weapons they had on the middle seat before opening the door and heading out to find Nadie.

"Nadie! Nadie!" Ellis called as she approached the combat zone, she held her pistol up as she had seen Nadie do several times before as she entered the thick of the fray, that was when she caught the flash of a poncho "Nadie!" she called once more before heading towards the location where she had seen the poncho.

Ricardo was currently taking cover behind one of the jeeps, this wasn't where he wanted to be, he was pinned down with flames wracking his cover and worst of all, he had lost sight of Lirio, he swore to himself, if anything happened to that girl he would find the person responsible and beat the shit out of them. That was when he caught sight of a burnt hat sailing in the breeze, identical to the one that Lirio always wore, his eyes went wide and his jaw hung open; he had failed, failed to protect his most precious person, failed to keep them safe in his care; a lone tear began to streak down his face at the thought of Lirios demise.

Blue Eyes and her team were currently at an outcropping close to the vehicles taking cover behind some rocks, they were only armed with handguns as they had left their heavier weaponry in the vehicles and right now hundreds of small projectiles that sounded a bit like rocks were slamming into the cover they were behind, slowly chewing it away. They were expecting to run out of cover soon and so they prepared themselves for the inevitable, what they didn't expect was for their entire cover wall to suddenly sink into the ground leaving them fully exposed to the tiny projectiles; although Blue Eyes realised that the projectiles had stopped for a moment and so her team used that to their advantage to fire back and find some new cover.

Nadie was currently trying to find some of the assailants as they had hidden themselves quite well, that was when she sensed someone behind her and quickly spun round with her gun aimed.

"Oh Ellis, it's you" she spoke startled slightly "thank god I realized it was you otherwise you would have been hurt, try to be a bit more careful next time alright?" asked Nadie.

"Yes sir" responded the ever cheerful tone of Ellis.

Nadie turned back around and soon the two of them were off again searching for the opponents who had attacked them so suddenly, she hoped her other friends were all right, she didn't know what she would do if they got hurt. Suddenly Nadie sprang in front of Ellis "Ellis Look out!" she called out before being impaled in the shoulder by what appeared to be an icicle.

"Nadie.." spoke Ellis as Nadie began to slide to the ground clutching the injury. Ellis's eyes went wide; she began to hyperventilate and took a few steps backwards. Before she could get herself under control a boy no older then seventeen jumped out from behind a boulder wielding a large machete and started to sprint towards her, machete held high; before he could reach her however the machete appeared to get cut cleanly in two seemingly by nothing. The boy looked up and his eyes went wide when he saw a man standing a top a large boulder holding a very thin wire blade between his hands.

"No-one...tries to hurt...my Ellis" he spoke in a low growl that sounded slightly maniacal.


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3**

By this point the rest on the Gaang had finished capturing their targets and were now returning to Katara and Sokka who were still engaged in combat with their opponent. They dropped off their bound enemies and looked to see if they could spot the two water tribe siblings, just then they saw what looked to be half of Sokkas machete fly into the air.

"Over there" called out Zuko as he sighted the weapon piece, everyone watched it drop to the ground before sprinting to the location.

"Wait where was it?" asked an annoyed toph, mainly in humour as she already knew were Sokka was. She quickly hurried after the others in an attempt to provide help.

The scene they got to was one of devastation, rocks were cut cleanly in half and Sokka was clearly running out of weapons, Aang sent an air blast as their adversary but was shocked when he just calmly leapt over it, the others sent out their own attacks but he dodged each one as though it was nothing. Just then Aang noticed a girl of about sixteen holding one of the strange weapons he had seen these people using and quickly he sent a rock at her to try and stop her from attacking the group just to watch the rock get cut in half by what appeared to be a wire wielded by the boy.

"Who are you?" asked Aang trying to add some authority to his words.

"I am...L.A...and I will protect my little Ellis" the now identified opponent growled out.

Aang was shocked to say the least, this was the man the other group had said was trailing them, hunting them, and yet here he was protecting one of them and he didn't seem to be doing it for money other, judging from how he spoke the man seemed to be infatuated with the newly identified Ellis.

Aangs new insight on the situation was ruined when he heard a loud bang from where Ellis stood, he looked over and saw the barrel of the weapon smoking, he then looked over at his team but found them all still fine.

'_Perhaps she missed'_ Aang thought, but that was ruined when he looked up at the man on top of the boulder, he was bleeding from his shoulder and it looked like the injury was quite bad. He turned to Ellis, a horrified expression clearly visible on his face.

"W..Why" he asked, his low voice already trailing off "why do you continue to help these people, why do you continue to HATE ME!" he all but shouted the last part.

"Because" she responded "you tried to hurt my friends, you tried to hurt Nadie"

"These humans are worthless" he countered "if they ever learnt of us they would hunt us and kill and hurt us, why do you trust them!" he shouted once more.

"Because Nadie knows of me, and she still protects me, she will always protect me" Ellis once again spoke to L.A.

L.A seemed to absorb this information for a while before his expression slowly began to calm, he then turned back to Ellis and spoke.

"Very well, I'll leave for now but one day we will be together Ellis, I promise"

L.A then turned and leapt away from the battlefield leaving the entire assembly apart from Ellis shocked at what had just happened.

"I hate that man" spoke Ellis once he was out of earshot. She lowered her weapon and looked back at the group that had gathered in front of her, they were all preparing for a fight and Ellis simply responded by speaking once more.

"you should journey with us" the Gaang was speechless, someone they had just tried to incapacitate was now offering that they journey together, the rest of Ellis' group had managed to work their way over to Ellis and now stood next to her. Aang looked at his old opponents and saw many looks of relief when they saw Ellis, however one of them seemed very unnerved and distant; Aang was about to ask what the matter was when a boomerang slammed into the back of Sokkas head, knocking him out cold. Everyone turned their gaze up to another rock and saw a small girl wearing a charred hat standing there smiling down on the group.

"LIRIO!" called out the upset man who Aang linked to Ricardo due to the snippets of conversation he had heard earlier.

The small girls eyes widened and her smile spread when she saw the man and she quickly jumped off of the rock and ran into him, giving him a hug.

"Don't scare me like that again" he whispered to the girl who was clinging onto his brown overcoat. The girl simply nodded response.

"What do you mean we should journey with you?" Aang asked Ellis as he returned to the offer at hand.

"You're looking for answers?" asked Ellis "were looking for them too, maybe we can find what both of us are looking for when we reach Winay Marka" she continued as she began to unbind her friends, as soon as she was done with one, a red haired girl wearing weird robe of some kind, she was immediately enveloped in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright Ellis I was so worried, please be more careful next time" spoke the girl.

"What about you" spoke Ellis as she pointed to a bloodstain near the other girls shoulder.

"I'm your protector so I'm allowed to get hurt, understood? Besides, the girl in blue over there fixed me up pretty good anyway" the red haired girl responded once more.

"Yes sir!" answered Ellis eagerly.

The Gaang just continued looking on as the group continued checking each other for injuries and making sure they were all fine, in a way it reminded them of themselves, only this group seemed to argue less.

And so on this day two enemies made friends and Ellis learnt a very important lesson, Forgiveness.


	4. Chapter 4

**PART 4**

"Are you sure we can trust them? I mean they did just attack us." Spoke Nadie when she heard Ellis' proposition.

"They can be trusted, they're just lost" responded Ellis in an even tone.

"Wait how do you know that?" quizzed Nadie once more "people who are lost tend to ask for directions not attack the first group they come across"

"Why would we work for fire nation scum!" shouted a now awoken Sokka "after what you did you should be lucky that we decided to capture you not kill you!" he continued his rant.

"Yep, they're lost" spoke Ellis in the middle on Sokkas rant.

"Hey, if you captured us then why are we all unbound and uninjured?" Nadie spoke up "I mean, we could just draw our weapons and kill you all where you stand, do you do this to all your enemies?"

"We decided to go easy on you and that you would then give us the information we are looking for after capturing you, Aang thinks that you're more likely to speak when unhurt and unbound that's why he didn't stop your friend earlier"

"Well...what information do you want?" asked Nadie after giving it some thought and deciding that this Aang was a bit of a moron.

"Where exactly are we?" asked Sokka hoping to find the quickest way back to the battlefield to help his friends back there.

"Mexico" Nadie responded bluntly.

Sokka was confused for a moment as he recalled no place called Mexico in the fire nation, but then he remembered that the fire nation was constantly setting up new outposts and settlements in the lands they conquered so he assumed it was just a new settlement.

"Where are you going?" Sokka continued.

"Were going south to Winay Marka" this time it was Ellis who spoke.

Once again Sokka heard the name of a place he did not recognise and he was beginning to worry that they may have been transported further then they thought.

"Ellis, are you sure it's alright to tell them?" asked Nadie.

"Yes" responded Ellis "they are looking for answers and there are answers at Winay Marka, I know it"

Nadie looked concerned for a moment before she gave a small smile and spoke up "Ok Ellis, I trust your judgment"

"Don't we get a say in this?" asked Blue Eyes.

"No sir" was the simply reply from Ellis which received a chuckle from the group surrounding her. The Gaang just looked on puzzled at what was going on in front of them.

"One thing I would like to know is what you people were doing" spoke Blue Eyes after recovering from the brief exchange of laughs.

"What do you mean?" asked Aang as he began to get worried again, thinking that maybe they had walked into a trap.

"Your control over the elements, that's not natural. I want to at least know what were getting ourselves into if we bring you guys along" responded the almost ever stoic Blue Eyes.

"You mean our bending?" quizzed Aang "we could always do that" Aang began to get worried when he noticed Blue Eyes turn to Nadie and whisper in her ear, he could just make out 'more survivors', 'Rosenberg' and 'like Ellis'.

"C'mon Aang we can't take them up on their offer, they are bounty hunters, you know how much trouble they are" spoke Sokka trying to convince Aang to leave before things got any worse.

"Why do you have a problem with bounty hunters?" asked Nadie "you wouldn't happen to have a price on your head would you?" she clearly made the weapon in the holster visible and Sokka flinched slightly wondering what a weapon like that could do.

"Nadie, don't tease them" came the response from Ricardo "we don't want to fight these guys again, besides I thought you were giving up bounty hunting"

"Oh sure, but we _are_ tight on cash right now and besides they're just kids" responded Nadie.

"Don't underestimate them just because of it, look what L.A did and I'm sure he's no more than seventeen" Ricardo countered.

"Anyway what do you guys think?" asked Nadie "wanna go to Winay Marka with us?"

The Gaang spoke amongst them selves for a bit before finally reaching a decision.

"Uh, sure why not, were not familiar with the landscape here and you seem to be heading somewhere so why not? Right guys!" spoke Aang enthusiastically but when he turned to his friends he saw them face palming and shaking their heads "Uh guys? You OK?" he asked a sheepish expression clearly visible on his face.

Sitting inside of an office a man was looking over the surveillance footage that he had recently acquired from a town further down south, seeing the familiar figures walking through the streets; a smile appeared on his face. Suddenly his phone started to ring; he reached down and grabbed the receiver before putting it to his ear.

"Rosenberg here"

"Uh sir...there's a strange girl in armour demanding to see you, shall I let her through?"

Hearing this Rosenberg's smile widened considerably

"Yes, send her in"

Almost at once the door was kicked open and a very angry young woman stepped into the room, she had blue flames surrounding her fists and seemed to be growling as Rosenberg turned to face her.

"Who is in charge of this facility" she spoke to the only person in the room.

"That would be me my dear, now why don't you sit down, I'll have some tea brought for us. I'm sure there's much you want to discuss" responded Rosenberg, the dangerous glint that had appeared in his eye never left.


	5. Chapter 5

**PART 5**

**And so I'm back with another chapter of El Cazador de la Avatar, this chapter actually manages to progress the plot! so I hope you all enjoy it**

**Exams are nearly over so hopefully soon updates for my storys can pick up pace again!**

* * *

The group set about deciding who would ride in what vehicle for the journey south, it would be cramp but they were sure that with enough effort they could fit everyone in. Nadie decided to give 'Team Avatar' as they liked to call themselves a reminder before they set off.

"Alright count yourselves lucky that were letting you tag along, this trip will be dangerous and I cannot guarantee all of your survival and remember if you think of crossing us" Nadie took her colt out of its holster before pressing it to Aangs head "Bang" she said as she pushed forwards and upwards with the gun causing Aang to stumble backwards "is that clear?" she finished her speech and got a 'Yes Ma'am' from everyone present, they were all visibly shaken from her demonstration.

After a few hours everything was sorted and everyone got into their assorted vehicles, Aang was exited as he got to ride with the Redhead, Nadie and the Blonde, Ellis and they seemed like very lively people; with Aang was Sokka who was not happy with the current events, Aang had got them roped into this situation and he hadn't even tried to get them untangled again and so he just sat there staring out the window at the rapidly fading sunlight wondering how this vehicle was able to travel so quickly.

Soon the sun had set behind the horizon and Sokka was left just feeling glad that these people had the ingenuity to attach some lights to the front of the vehicle as it meant that they didn't need to stop at night.

Sokkas thoughts were brought to a halt however as the vehicle crawled to a stop and the lights went out.

"Hey what's going on?!" Sokka asked rather loudly but he was silenced when Nadie looked back at him with an angry expression on her face she raised a finger to her lips in a shushing sign and turned to Ellis.

"Roadblock just around the next bend" she whispered to her companion "get out of sight and stay there until were clear" Nadie commanded.

"Yes sir!" responded Ellis before she hid herself under the cars dashboard.

Sokka and Aang were visibly worried, a roadblock could potentially mean trouble "Should we hide too?" asked Sokka as he considered the different scenarios that could play out in his head.

"No that shouldn't be necessary, but thanks for asking anyway" Nadie responded before picking up her handheld radio "Ricardo, Blue Eyes, can you hear me" she asked; after getting a confirmation from them Nadie continued "There's a roadblock up ahead, make sure your weapons are hidden and try to avoid suspicion" she finished relaying instructions before starting the car up again and driving towards the roadblock.

After what seemed like an eternity they reached the blockade, Nadie slowed the car down and an officer approached her window.

"Sorry ma'am roads closed; there's been an accident so we have to divert all traffic" the officer said as they sat idling in front of the police cruisers that barricaded the road.

"But I'm not sure that we have enough fuel to make it back the way we came" responded Nadie trying her hardest to look sincere in front of the authority figure.

"Hmm, well I may be able to arrange for you to have an escort through the area" the police officer considered this for a moment before turning back to face Nadie "well what do you say" he asked her.

"Why thank you!" Nadie beamed at the man in front of her "how much will I owe you for this?" asked Nadie as she reached for her wallet.

"You don't owe me anything!" the man responded with a laugh "it's just a small favour isn't it just like neighbours helping one another out"

"Thank you anway" Nadie responded as she set her car into gear and started to drive away, she was joined by two police cars on either side as she continued forward.

"Nadie" a voice came over the radio "this is Ricardo, those police men have refused us access and we have been turned back, we will journey through the desert to join you but right now get as far away from those cruisers as you can" Ricardo commanded "those people aren't with the police, there hasn't been an accident, I've worked with the police down here before and the designs on the vehicles don't match"

"Which means that they're Bounty Hunters or part of some private company" Nadie sighed as she looked at the two cars flanking her on either side.

"Exactly" responded Ricardo "as it is, we can't help you at the moment but promise me that you'll do whatever you can to stay alive alright?" Ricardo finished speaking and waited for a response.

Nadie sighed again before responding to Ricados message "alright Ricardo, I promise" she placed down her radio unit and was only just ready when the cruiser on her right rammed into the side of the car, Aand and Sokka were thrown around in the back as the car continued to take a battering from the newly identified hostiles.

"Alright Ellis, Switch!" Nadie commanded as they thundered down the dark road, Ellis immediately got up from her hiding spot and traded places with Nadie who was now riding shotgun; Ellis kept the car driving straight while Nadie stood up and fired at the two vehicles. And so the chase was on!.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6 of El Cazador de la Avatar has arrived, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is more action based then the previous one.**

**Please be sure to follow this story if you enjoyed it, and check out some of my other stuff as well. If you didn't like it, tell me what I did wrong and I'll be sure to try to fix it soon.  
**

* * *

**PART 6**

Aang and Sokka hid behind their doors as the bullets started firing, the weapons had seemed insignificant at first but after seeing what they could do when that strange man known as L.A was shot; they didn't want to be on the receiving end.

Nadie held onto the car as it was slammed into by their pursuers, regaining her balance she turned and fired towards the car on their right, but was annoyed when no damage was done.

"Damnit" Nadie swore "they must have put armour on their cars, now we'll have to aim for the people inside, and that just make this more difficult"

Nadie reloaded her handgun and then turned to Ellis "Everything alright Ellis?" asked Nadie as the car had to swerve again to avoid being run off of the road.

"Yes sir" Ellis responded before quickly steering right and slamming into one of their pursuers cars, forcing it to move behind them for the moment.

Nadie took aim again and fired, she was pleased when the pursuers' car window was enveloped in large cracks that covered the entire screen; the enemy was forced to smash the window in order to continue driving.

"What the hell is going on!" screamed Sokka from the back seat, he cried out again when the window above him shattered as a stray bullet passed through it.

"If you haven't noticed already, we are under attack. Now unless you can do something helpful shut up and stay in cover!" Nadie shouted back to Sokka as she was forced to take cover from a spray of bullets from an automatic weapon.

"Aang you can do something right!" Sokka called out to his companion in the hopes that Aang could flip the enemy vehicles with his air-bending or redirect the projectiles being flung at them

Aang simply shook his head "I don't have the room to perform any air-bending techniques back here" Aang hated to admit that, as it made him feel powerless; just like how he had felt before his battle with Fire-lord Ozin.

"If you two wanna be helpful!" shouted Nadie "then here, use these" she tossed two handguns into the back along with a few spare magazines, but she creased he brow in frustration when Aang and Sokka simply gazed at her quizzically.

Nadie sighed before teaching them how to use the firearm "When you want to fire, pull this trigger and make sure that the barrel is pointed at the enemy, unless you've given up and just want to end it all" she noticed their faces grow pale at her description "When you hear a clicking noise and there is no muzzle flash eject the clip like this" she demonstrated on her own firearm "Then load in a new one" once again she demonstrated on her own handgun "Finally before you can fire you have to make sure that the safety is off, that's this little switch here, you need to flick it to here before you can fire the gun. Oh and brace your arms for the recoil, otherwise you'll go flying back"

Both Aang and Sokka nodded their heads in understanding and did as Nadie instructed them, then they stood up and pointed the guns towards one of their pursuers, they fired and almost instantly got a black eye.

"Jesus Christ" mumbled Nadie "I told you guys to watch for the recoil, weren't you listening?!" Nadie all but shouted at Aang and Sokka "never mind, never mind, just be more careful from now on OK?" spoke Nadie in a much softer tone, then she stood up and fired her gun; she pumped her arm in victory when she noticed one of their pursuers grip his chest and tumble out of the vehicle, though he was quickly replaced with another goon.

She was still celebrating when the tire of their car was hit, causing Ellis to lose control for a second; one of the pursuing vehicles took the initiative and slammed into their car at this moment causing it to start tumbling end over end. Aang was able to catch Sokka in an air bubble that he created while they were thrown from the car and Ellis was thrown clear from the car, though unconscious. Nadie wasn't so lucky, when she woke up she found herself staring at the ground, everything below her waist felt like it was on fire and she couldn't move from her location; when she looked up she saw the reason why, the car that they had been driving had come to a stop on top of her, with its jagged metal edges cutting into her skin. She looked up and saw two of their pursuers approaching her, submachine guns in hand.

Nadie spoke the only words that came to her mind at that moment.

"Oh Fuck"


End file.
